Clones
by Chrysantheme
Summary: Sasusaku, onesided. Dark!Sakura. non-canon compliant. "I do, Naruto. I do." Then she cries, dries up her tears, and reads. And reads. She will find a way, even if it kills her.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Clones  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: one-sided sasusaku  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T for strong, controversial themes  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Dark!Sakura. a bit. ish.

* * *

><p><strong>Clones<strong>

_"How does it feel not to be different? How does it feel not to be unique? And how does it feel to exist only to be a reproduction of someone else?" Anonymous_

_i._

When Sasuke left, Sakura didn't wallow in misery.

She did cry, she did yell, and she did ask Naruto to get him back, but she knew the idea of Sasuke returning was close to impossible.

So she didn't wallow.

Instead, she planned.

"_Tsunade-sama__…? What sort of research has been made about cloning?"_

"…_? Why, I don't think many have tried biological cloning, besides-…. The closest thing we have ever gotten to cloning has been the use of Kage Bunshins, and even that is a forbidden jutsu."_

"_I see."_

"…_Why do you ask?"_

"_It's nothing of importance, Tsunade-sama."_

"…"

Naruto never really understood why she read so much in the library, or why she always spent the day with books. She never showed any indices of tiredness, and whenever he reminded her that "I will bring Sasuke back, Sakura, believe it!" she simply smiled, maybe laughed, and said "I do."

Then she went to her house, shed a few tears, and read.

And read; and read.

Read until her eyes burned and her head was so full information everything seemed to be stored automatically.

"_The secret for cloning, researchers say, is the presence, the soul of the human in question-"_

Sakura isn't sure if Sasuke has a soul.

* * *

><p>First chappy up. uploading the second one in five...four...three...<p>

Review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Clones**  
>Pairing: <strong>onesided sasusaku**  
>Rating:<strong> T for strong, controversial themes**  
>Warnings:<strong> Dark!Sakura. a bit. ish.

* * *

><p><strong>Clones<strong>

_"How does it feel not to be different? How does it feel not to be unique? And how does it feel to exist only to be a reproduction of someone else?" Anonymous_

_ii. _"_A body of close resemblance to the person in question is needed for a successful cloning, since it will allow the passing of similar DNA to the clone-"_

She almost gets caught one day, when the new guy (Sai, was it?) goes to her apartment to inform her on a mission briefing they'll have in an hour. She's sprawled on top of books and scrolls, and when he invites himself in, he hears her mutter "I'm not sure if a body is needed…"

He doesn't get it though, so she simply smiles at him and asks what he went there for, to which he answers with a fake little smile and a "We're having a mission briefing in a few minutes, Sakura-san." To which she quickly ushers him out, saying she needs to fix her hair and get her stuff ready before going, to which he asks if she's in her menstrual period, to which she responds with a punch in the face.

She's in a slightly better mood when she gets back to reading, and it just occurred to her that he resembles Sasuke so well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Clones**  
>Pairing: <strong>onesided sasusaku**  
>Rating:<strong> T for strong, controversial themes**  
>Warnings:<strong> Dark!Sakura. a bit. ish.

* * *

><p><strong>Clones<strong>

_"How does it feel not to be different? How does it feel not to be unique? And how does it feel to exist only to be a reproduction of someone else?" Anonymous_

_iii._

Tsunade-sama gets worried though, when she misses a class.

She doesn't panic, or goes all angry and throws stuff around like Shizune thought she would, but simply stays sitting behind her desk until the class is almost over, before Sakura enters in a rush, letting out a stream of apologies without breathing between sentences.

She simply gets up from her desk, crosses over to where her student is, and keeps walking towards the door, informing her of what they will be learning about that day.

Sakura nods, taking it all in, before waving at Shizune absent-mindedly, and following her out of the room.

When Tsunade finishes packing up after Sakura's gone, she wonders what made her teach her about essence transplants, and questions her state of mind.

Then she sees Sakura dancing out the building through the window, a huge grin on her face, and thinks that's the happiest she's seen her in a long time.

"_A clone will not survive unless it obtains an essence, the prime substance any living creature has. It is almost like chakra, except it cannot be controlled or changed, and if lost, will forever remain gone."_

Sakura doesn't feel guilty for getting late to class, because she thinks she just solved the whole soulless-Sasuke thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Clones**  
>Pairing: <strong>onesided sasusaku**  
>Rating:<strong> T for strong, controversial themes**  
>Warnings:<strong> Dark!Sakura. a bit. ish.

* * *

><p><strong>Clones<strong>

_"How does it feel not to be different? How does it feel not to be unique? And how does it feel to exist only to be a reproduction of someone else?" Anonymous_

_iv._

When her father knocks the door down four weeks after she became holed in her apartment, she almost punches him through the wall. She regrets it afterwards, and spends the rest of the evening interlacing dinner small-talk with long-drawn apologies to the almost-punch to the face. Her father doesn't mind (much), because it had been ages since he had seen his cutey-pie and he had withdrawal symptoms from lack of Sakura exposure, so he simply smiled and accepted her apologies, letting his beautiful pregnant wife bustle around the kitchen, knowing it wouldn't be too long before she could no longer move about freely.

The remainder of the week is spent in outings (just the two of them- _like in the old times, pumpk__**Dad, what did we say about pet-names?**__Yes, yes, I know…_) ice-cream and him getting to know her and her team better (OHAYO, OTOU-SAN_…I'm not your father, Naruto._I KNOW BUT YOU ARE SO FATHERY-LIKE!_...sigh_) and battling with her other father-figure (_So you are her sensei, ne__?...Hm? Did you say something, Haruno-san?__...sigh_).

By the end of the week, Sakura has returned to her hole in her apartment, and her father has taken to avoid any sort of conversation with her team (because it's annoying) and her teachers (because they ').

He does all this to forget the fact that when Sakura was about to hit him, her eyes shined with a slightly drunken-arrogance shimmer. That she had shoved some paper with weird markings out of eye-sight and that she kept mumbling and looking at her closet through the corner of her eye while she talked to him. That when she saw the pregnant lump that was her brother inside the belly of her mother her eyes had a horribly _predatory_ look.

That her green eyes had changed from their apple-green to a much denser, darker shade of forest-green.

That he was losing her.

_Much like demonic sealing, essence (or soul) sealing can be very volatile on a fully developed human being, seeing as __their chakra pathways are already developed and the soul has already grown in depth and in size. It is usually preferred that a smaller, younger host is used, since the development will have been smaller, or opportunely null._

Sakura loves her little brother. She loves him, loves him, loves him, loves him-

She shuts the book and throws it under the table.

* * *

><p>Aaaaaaand HARUNO-SAN MAKES AN ENTRANCE! Boy, I missed that man...<p>

Review! Please!...Cookies!


End file.
